Our Valentine's Day gift
by ItsAllAboutTiming
Summary: This is my gift for the OQ exchange gift this Valentine's Day! A little teen pregnancy AU one shot (there will be a second part) and one one shot based on the music 'Shut Up And Dance With Me' Happy Valentine's Day for you guys!
1. Our Valentine's Day gift

**_This is my gift for @OQ23_Seana (twitter) for the OQ gift exchange!_**

 ** _I really hope you like this!_**

 ** _Also, I decided there will be a second part that I'll post this week or the next one!_**

 ** _Lots of love and happy Valentine's Day!_**

"Can you do it?" Asked Emma outside of the bathroom. When no answer came, the blonde spoke again. "Don't forget to do the three of them, to make sure they are correct."

Another minute of silence and then the door finally opened.

Regina exited her bathroom with three white sticks in hand, and cheeks dyed with tears, indicating her best friend she had been crying again. The tall blonde girl hugged her best friend and pulled her in the bed's direction.

"Come here, we're going to wait three minutes and then we'll see what to do from there, okay? There's no need to cry, everything will be alright, you'll see." She hugged the brunette as she leaned on her shoulder, exhaling heavily.

Three minutes passed in complete silence, the torturous wait interrupted by Emma's phone alarm.

Regina jumped slightly out of her friend's embrace, but made no movement towards the pregnancy tests.

"Please, Emma, you do it, I can't."

The blond gave her friend a reassuring smile and got up from the bed. _Two lines mean positive, one line, negative_ , she repeated in her mind as she took the tests in hand. All three of them showed the same thing, a total of six lines, two each.

"You can tell me, Emma." The brunette closed her eyes and heard the words she already knew were coming.

"You're pregnant, Gina." The green-eyed woman approached Regina quickly, who was crying again, her head buried in her hands.

"What am I going to do Emma?" She sniffed. "How am I going to tell my parents I got myself pregnant?" She opened her eyes and the blond could see how terrified her friend was. "How am I going to tell Robin?" She hugged Emma and cried for a few more moments before the blonde found her voice again. She pulled back and grabbed her friend's face with both hands.

"You gotta calm down, Gina." She said, blowing Regina's face with some of her air. "You got options, you know?"

The brunette sniffed, but didn't speak, giving Emma the opportunity to continue.

"First, I think, you gotta talk with Robin, you must decide if you want to keep it or not, no one is going to judge you if you don't, but you gotta be certain, Gina." Emma spoke with a calming voice, but with a seriousness Regina had never seen.

"You are right, Emma, I'm sorry I'm loading everything on you..." She reached her own face to clean the tears drowning her cheeks and eyes. "One thing I'm certain though, I do want to keep this baby, I don't know how I'm going to do it or how I'm going to tell my parents, but I know Robin will want it too."

She is certain her boyfriend will stand with her through it all, they would overcome this together, no matter what.

"I'm here for you, Gina, I'll help you with everything you need."

She hugged her again and for the first time since her suspicions about being pregnant, Regina breathed lightly. She was happy...this was not the best scenario, but she knew someday it would happen, she could still have it all.

She hugged Emma for the millionth time that day and exited her house with a promise to call as soon as she had talked with Robin.

Taking her phone out of her pocket, she dialed her boyfriend's number, who picked after two rings.

"Hello, my love, where are you?" He asked, his voice light and an instant soothing mechanism for Regina.

"Leaving Emma's house, can you meet me in our log in the park, right now?" She asked, a tint of uncertainty in her voice that didn't escape Robin.

"Of course, is everything alright, my love?" He asked concerned.

"I'll talk to you when you get there, see you soon." She hung up before he could answer, all her doubts coming back to the surface.

When Robin got to their special place, where they shared their first kiss, Regina was already there, sitting on the log with a blank expression on her face. He quickly made his way towards her and hugged her, searching for her lips. She responded to the kiss, but something was missing, he could tell.

"What's the matter, my love?" His eyes showed so much concern and love she almost forgot how to breathe. "You know you can tell me everything, Regina."

She knew that, since the first day they met, they became best friends, there's no one in this world, besides her parents, she trusts as much as Robin.

"I know, Robin." She exhaled heavily. "I'm just… just, scared." She considered his eyes and once again the tears were back in her eyes, she couldn't control them anymore and let them fall. Seeing that, Robin launched forward and hugged her tightly, whispering reassuring words in her ear.

"I'm here for you no matter what. Whatever it is, you don't need to be scared to tell me, my love! I love you and will stand by you no matter what." He pulled away slightly to contemplate her eyes, but made sure their bodies were still connected. "That's what I promised to you, right here in this log two years ago when I asked you to be my girlfriend, that I would never leave your side and that we would overcome everything together, remember?"

She nodded her head and breathed, gaining the courage to tell him. He was right, they were in this together and this was just another thing they would embrace together.

Without another breath, she spoke. "I'm pregnant, Robin…"

The silence that came next cut through her like a knife, Robin's eyes were glassy and she could tell he was fighting hard to keep the tears at bay and find his words.

"Say something… please." Her voice was so small that it broke him inside. He couldn't let her think he was mad or sad about it, but he didn't know what to say. Instead, he leaned forward and captured her lips, depositing in the kiss everything he wasn't able to express through words.

When he finally pulled back, he joined their foreheads and locked their eyes. He made sure she was looking at his eyes as he spoke, making sure she knew every word coming out of his mouth was true.

"My love, are you certain?" His voice was even and calm.

No words came out of her mouth, but she nodded her head yes.

He smiled. "I know this isn't ideal my love, but I'm happy, Regina." Her eyes were shining with tears. "Knowing you as I do I know you want to keep it… and so do I." He pecked her lips quickly. "I can put college on hold and work so we can rent an apartment here in Storybrooke, you can find something while you're still small too, everything will be alright."

She was at a loss of words, how the hell could he be so calm?

"Are you forgetting we have to tell our parents?" Her voice was high and he could hear the fear behind her words.

"We'll do it together, love, I know it won't be easy at first, but there's nothing we could do right now…" He was so reassuring it was almost working to calm her nerves, almost.

"I don't want you to put college on hold. I'll do it and come back once the baby is bigger, but I want you to go." She said, looking away from his eyes.

"You can not possibly think I'll leave you here alone with our child. I can go, but you're going with me!" He said, forcing her to look at him. "We can rent an apartment there, I can work at night. I can even apply to college here, no need to go all the way to New York!" He sounded so sure, in his mind, everything seemed so simple.

"We're not making any decisions right now, we have to talk to our parents and then we'll see where we go from there." She managed a small smile and he kissed her again.

"But one thing we're certain, we want to keep it, right?" She asked.

"Of course, my love! As I said, this may not be the best timing, but it would happen some say, everything will be alright!" He hugged her and they remained like that for a while, basking in the comfort of each other's arms and dreaming about their little girl or boy.

Robin was right, having each other, they could overcome everything.

The conversation with their parents was not an easy one, all four of them reacted badly to the news, blaming each other for their child's irresponsibility, but in the end, they agreed there was no one to blame, they were good kids, good students, and sometimes, accidents happen.

After all, both their mothers had gotten pregnant young, but is never easy to accept that in your children, they would need time to adjust to the new reality.

A few weeks later, it seemed that normalcy was setting on their lives again. Regina had had her first ultrasound with both grandmas insisting to attend, so it ended up being her, Robin, Cora and Elizabeth in the room, all three securing Regina's hand as she saw her baby for the first time, her heart beating wildly as she heard her doctor talking.

"All right, Regina, here you can see your baby." She said, pointing at the monitor. "Only one." The doctor chuckled and both grandmas exhaled happily.

"We can't determine the sex of the baby yet, but I can tell you, you are about 12 weeks pregnant." Regina looked at Robin, both thinking about what they did three months before. It was impossible to determine the exact date, seeing as they weren't exactly passive in their love making. They tried to hide their smirks, but seeing the way both their mothers looked away, they knew they had failed.

The doctor kept going. "Everything seems normal and your baby appears to be growing at the expected rate. Seeing as you're only 18 and there could be certain complications during birth I would like for the birth to be scheduled." Seeing Regina's distressed face, the doctor was quick to add. "This is just to prevent any complications, no need to worry." She smiled and the brunette felt some pressure leaving her chest.

"Alright, when do you think she or he will come?" She asked with a smile.

The doctor made some calculation and giggled upon seeing the date she ended up with.

"How do February 14 sounds to you?"

A laughter erupted in the family and Regina looked at Robin who was already watching her with loving eyes.

"It sounds perfect to me." She said in Robin's direction.

"Our little Valentine's day gift." He leaned forward and captured her lips quickly not wanting to deepen the exchange in front of their doctor and mothers.

Both older women expressed their joy and wished for the baby to get there quickly, but all the noise faded away as both young adults gazed at each other, in their eyes, there were only promises of eternal love and companionship, they couldn't wait for the best Valentine's day of their life.

 ** _I really hope you liked and I'd like to thank my best friend, Carolina, for being, once again, the best betta in the world!_**

 ** _Stay tuned for the second part!!_**


	2. Shut Up And Dance With Me

**_This was something I wanted to add to @OQ23_Seana 's gift, a little OS based on the music 'Shut Up And Dance With Me'_**

 ** _Happy Valentine's Day!_**

"So, you gotta tell us the story of how you two met!" Mary Margaret, Regina's best friend, was way passed her tipsy phase, laughing at everything and nothing, the happiest drunk on earth if anyone had a say in the matter. She always made all her friends laugh whenever she got like this, except Belle, of course, because she was the crying drunk, the kind anyone has a video of in their phones because it's too good of an opportunity to pass every time she gets like that.

"You already know how we met MM, you were there." Regina said, patting her friend on the head. She was not drunk, not even near, she got stuck with the position of designated driver, so she would finish her second glass of red wine and that was it.

"I know." The pixie brunette stopped to sip her drink. "But we all love it so much." She giggled, pulling her husband closer. "Don't we?" She was practically speaking inside his mouth now.

Robin laughed quietly beside Regina, his hand running through his wifes leg, making her look at him with a smirk on her lips. "I do love that story, my love." He said, smirking as well. Oh, that damn smirk she loves so much.

Beside him was Ruby, finishing her shot number 'one too many'. She was definitely going to regret that in the morning. "I want to hear it too, Regina is so unromantic all the time, I want to hear Robin's version." That comment resulted in a glare from Regina and a loud laugh from Robin.

"And I've only heard it from that sappy man who said, and Ill quote, "I knew from the moment I saw her" and something like "I charmed her with my British good looks." Don't believe a word he says." Will teased the couple while sipping his beer.

"Will you all shut up about it if we tell it together?" The dark-eyed brunette spoke. "And please, Mary Margaret, get your tongue out of your husbands throat or bring me a bucket!" The pixie brunette emerged from her way too heavy PDA flushed and flashed a toothy grin in her best friend's direction.

"Yay, you may proceed, your majesty."

Regina rolled her eyes and beside her, Robin cleared his throat. "Well, shall I start or do you want to do the honors, my love?" He leaned to place a sweet kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

"Go on, I'll interrupt you when I find you are over exaggerating something." It was her time to capture his lips in a brief kiss. He smiled and faced their friends.

"Well, it was the Valentine's day two years ago tomorrow and Killian dragged me into this downtown bar because, and I quote, "There are going to be a lot of desperate lads waiting for a good snog in the dance floor". I really wasn't in the mood to go, but I let him convince me." He turned his head slightly in his girlfriend's direction and smiled.

"I'm really glad he managed to drag you there, and happy Emma did the same to me, those two are perfect for each other." The table shared a laugh and Robin continued.

"We got there and the bar wasn't that bad, it wasn't too crowded or loud, it was fairly nice, to be honest. Seeing that it was Killian suggesting it, I was impressed." He chuckled, but kept going. "We decided to get our drinks at the counter and in a matter of five minutes, my mate abandoned me for none other than Emma Swan." The group turned to look at said couple, the blonde woman and dark-eyed man were dancing and giggling near them on the dance floor, exchanging kisses and whispering things in the other's ear that all their friends were certain they didn't want to hear. There was a pause, broken by Mary Margaret's demand for them to keep going.

"I was there, sipping my beer, when out of the corner of my eye I spotted her. There she was, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." That last comment earned him a slap on the arm from Regina, who he could see was slightly flushed. "I'm only telling the truth, my love." He flashed her his signature dimpled smile.

Their friends were watching them attentively, no doubt way past their tipsy phase. No doubt they would rather be listening to their love story than to be out on the dance floor, sweating the alcohol out. Nevertheless, the light-colored haired man continued. "She was a few meters away from me, in a high table with Mary Margaret, drinking an…"

"Appletini."

"An Appletini, yes, my love, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, she was wearing a black backless dress and some beat up sneaks…"

This time it was Will who interrupted. "Well, that I can't believe, sneaks? I've never seen Regina Mills wearing anything else besides 'break your neck' high heels." He had a skeptical look on his face.

"Well." Spoke said brunette. "Those sneaks were Emma's, she borrowed my heels so she could impress captain gay liner over there, and I was left with her vans, that were way too big for my feet." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, she looked amazing, just as much as she looks in heels, my discothèque, Juliet teenage dream." He was teasing her, she knew that, but her stomach made a flip all the same, she knew he really thought she was the most beautiful woman and that alone made her legs weak.

"I knew I had to hear this from Robin, Regina kept all the details to herself." Ruby said with a pout. "Keep going."

"As I said, I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, I must have looked like some stalker or something, and then, she looked at me and I swear I felt it in my chest, I knew we were bound to be together." He said those last words without breaking their eye contact, assuring her for the millionth time that he meant every word, and she knew he did.

He finally gazed away and Belle was there now as well, he doubted she had heard everything, but her eyes were filled with tears, as usual, she would be balling her eyes out at the end of the night, but that was an issue for later hours.

"I think we stared at each other until David arrived with two drinks in hand, and I have to admit I was jealous for a second, before you pecked Mary's lips, I was about to fight you, man." Once again, a laughed erupted between the group of friends. "A few minutes passed and Regina looked at me again, I was going insane because I want to go there and ask her to dance, but at the same time, I didn't wanted to seem too forward."

Regina's hand traveled from his thigh to his hand, halting his storytelling.

"I was kind of skeptical to aboard him as well, that's where my dear best friend Mary Margaret comes into this story." The pixie brunette squealed loudly beside Regina, clapping her hands comically. "She noticed I was in a stare contest with this hot guy, her words not mine, and started lecturing my brains out about how I needed to take chances and all that hope speeches of her. When I looked up again, Robin was making his way towards me and he looked so nervous I thought he would faint." She said those last words between giggles and Robin's brows went into his hairline.

"I was taking my time, milady, making you come to me with my British good looks." He said.

"Oh, are you sure you weren't just nervous I would reject you?" He could see the amusement in her eyes, those eyes he could never resist in a million years.

"Well, not saying I were, but can you blame me? I was about to make the move of the century, towards the most beautiful woman of the world, I think I was allowed some nervousness."

"Enough with that nonsense, or I'm the one needing a bucket in no time." Said Will, teasing them.

"Well, I was taking my time making my way towards Regina when suddenly she strolled rapidly in my direction with that determinate look on her face." He paused to sip his now warm beer and made a face, letting the others know it was no longer good to drink. "She took my arm, I'm still not sure how it all happened, I have to admit I was slightly astonished, we took the floor and she must have noticed my surprise." He looked at her with loving eyes, he loved that woman so much.

"I said something like, "don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me", and I was practically dragging him with me. We stopped at the end of the dance floor and I just stood there, looking at him." She covered her eyes with her hands, that part of the story always made her blush a little bit.

"I noticed she was kind of uncertain and decided to tease her a bit." They were technically speaking to each other only, ignoring the attentive gazes of their friends on them.

"You said, 'Milady, you're holding back."

"And you said, 'Shut up and dance with me'. I didn't need more, I think I launched at you so fast I don't know how I didn't tackle you to the floor." She smiled. "We danced all night long, your arms around my neck and mine in your waist."

"I think I remember them traveling a little lower than my wait at some point." She teased, caressing his nose with hers.

"Can you blame me? You have an amazing ass, my love." He pecked her lips lightly.

"I remember thinking I could see my future deep in your eyes, I didn't want to ever let go. It was that night I finally believed love at first sight to be true. That was the only logical explanation for all the butterflies in my stomach every time I managed to make you smile." He was now almost whispering in her mouth and to everyone observing the scene from the outside, it was quite the comical picture. The couple was lost in their little bubble, while their friends were perched on the table, trying to listen to every bit of their story.

The moment was lost with a loud bang on the table. Their friends looked up, startled, to meet Emma with a few bottles on her hands. "This round is on me." She announced. "What were you talking about, seemed some secretive shit."

"Robin and Gina were telling us the story of how they met." Responded Mary Margaret with a loving gaze. "I love that story." She said, hugging her husband.

"Oh, did Gina tell you how she ruined the dance because she was always stumbling because my sneaks 'were so big'," The blond exaggerated the last part, making air quotation marks with her hands.

"It's the truth!" Barked Regina with indignation. "You have monstrous feet, Swan."

"I think you danced amazingly well, milady." Robin said, pulling her into his lap. He knew Regina wasn't much the PDA type, but it was only a small gesture and she didn't seem to mind.

Emma sat down on the now vacant seat, with Killing behind her.

"Oh, happy Valentine's day, guys." Said Ruby, flashing them her phone in an attempt to show them it was already past midnight.

Regina felt Robin's hold tightening around her form, and turned her head to look directly at him. "Happy anniversary, my love." He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a loving kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She closed the space between them again, capturing his lips and sucking on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. When their tongues met, she exhaled heavily, a small groan leaving her throat. He pulled back, not wanting to make a scene all their friends could tease them about later.

When he finally opened his eyes, she was smiling at him and he swears he had never seen something so beautiful in his entire life.

He had a surprise for her later that day, he had no doubt this Valentine's day would be their best yet, and the year to come would be even better. Every year to come would be the best year ever if she's by his side.

"I love you." He said again.

"I love you so much." She replied, her voice low and full of love.

Oh, yes, his life will be the best one ever with her by his side.

 ** _Really hope you liked it!_**

 ** _Thank you Carol for being the best betta!_** ** _Happy Valentine's Day_**

 ** _A big kiss from Rafa!!_**


End file.
